¡Detente, Gato tonto!
by ImHollyBlue
Summary: Summary Bonus Track: En cuanto Sagira le pusiera las manos encima a ese gato tonto Asim lamentaría no haberle dicho que se casaría por obligación. (Miraculous Egipto)
Summary Bonus Track: En cuanto Sagira le pusiera las manos encima a ese gato tonto Asim lamentaría no haberle dicho que se casaria por obligación.

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen solo los que no reconozcan. Miraculous Ladybug junto con toda la franquicia le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

Aclaración 2: Para IceCheeseCream que se me había quedado con las ganas de saber cómo había interrumpido la boda la Ladybug egipcia.

 _ **¡Detente gato tonto!**_

Sagira fruncía el ceño mientras arreglaba su cabello negro para ir a la unión matrimonial de Neema y Asim, estaba bastante molesta. ¡Cuando le pusiera las manos encima a ese estúpido gato por no avisarle nada él lo lamentaría! Se suponía que estaban juntos, en secreto ¡Pero estaban juntos!

Los amigos de la familia de Asim estaban invitados a la unión matrimonial como testigos de que la novia, Neema llevaría todas sus cosas a la casa que le pertenecía a Asim, de esta manera toda la comunidad sabría que estaban legalmente casados.

─ ¡Estúpido gato negro! ─ Exclamó Sagira colocándose su túnica color blanco ajustado que le llegaba hasta las rodillas en la cintura se amarró una cinta roja y se colocó sus sandalias rojas. Tikki flotó hacia su pequeña portadora de 17 años, sabía perfectamente lo molesta que se encontraba con su compañero de batallas por no haberle comentado nada, además la Kwami sabia como era Neema de alterada y testaruda… estaba casi segura de que haría una locura.

─ Sagira ¿Qué harás? ─ Le preguntó la pequeña Kwami con su dulce voz.

─ ¿Qué hare? ─ Pregunto cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo de lado ─ Detener la boda, ni crea ese estúpido minino que se va a alejar así de rápido de mí.

Tikki soltó una pequeña risita y dejó de reír cuando ambas comenzaron a escuchar los cantos y la música fuera de la casa de Sagira.

Eso significaba que la novia estaba en camino al hogar de Asim, la morena se acercó a la ventana y observó como Neema vestía una larga túnica color azul y sonreía ampliamente, la gente arrojaba arroz y granos desde las casas para demostrarles su consentimiento.

Tikki se escondió entre la cinta que Sagira tenía en la cintura, la chica se fue corriendo hacia la calle y se escondió entre la multitud que se encontraba bailando, para poder pasar desapercibida entre todos aquellos comenzó a bailar de mala gana moviendo su corta cabellera con el viento.

Sabía que Asim se encontraría en su casa esperando a su futura esposa para firmar ese estúpido contrato que alejaría finalmente a Asim de ella.

La música se detuvo al llegar a la casa de Asim, los invitados estaban ubicados en un círculo frente al hogar del chico, en el del círculo se encontraba Asim con el ceño fruncido vistiendo una túnica corta de color blanco la diferencia del color era por el hecho de que el joven muchacho de 20 años era de una clase superior a la de Neema.

Sagira suspiró mientras observaba como Neema caminaba lentamente hasta colocarse junto a su futuro esposo, la morena no conocía a la "Prometida" de Asim solo sabía que tenía unos 15 años y que sus padres eran agricultores.

─ Aquí reunidos de encuentran Neema y Asim, dispuestos a firmar sus votos matrimoniales ─ Comenzó a decir el sacerdote señalando a los novios ─ ustedes aquí presentes son los testigos del amor que siente esta joven pareja.

Sagira notó que Asim hacia un gesto de disgusto mientras pasaba la mano por su cabello negro ligeramente molesto, sus padres llevaban meses obligándolo a contraer matrimonio con una joven chica y antes de abrir la boca para reclamar ya le tenían todo preparado y ya no habia como volver atrás.

Tras los novios se encontraba el hermano de Asim con los anillos, el sacerdote levantó la mano dándole paso a los padres de los novios para que firmaran el consentimiento de matrimonio.

─ Ahora frente a ustedes los futuros esposos firmarán el consentimiento de matrimonio, en el momento en que crucen por la puerta de este hogar serán marido y mujer ante la mirada de ustedes. ─ Habló el sacerdote, Neema fue la primera en firmar el papel antes de que alguien le diera el pie a hacerlo.

Asim tomó el papel y ahí fue cuando Sagira dio un paso adelante haciendo que el chico levantara la vista y observara a la chica con ojos brillantes

─ ¡Detente gato tonto! ─ Exclamo con brazos cruzados, los presentes aguantaron la respiración, nunca en los últimos 10 años alguien había interrumpido una boda y mucho menos la de alguien la clase alta ─ ¿Enserio? ¿Estas contrayendo matrimonio con Neema? ─ Sagira soltó una pequeña risa amarga mientras se acercaba a los novios, los invitados no podían intervenir por lo que solo observaban casi sin aire. ─ Asim estas en problemas ¡No sabes elegir esposa! ¡Neema no sabe ni atar sus sandalias!

─ ¡Guarda silencio, Plebeya! ─ exclamo aquella chica de cabello pelirrojo que estaba "Casándose" con Asim.

─ ¿Plebeya? ─ Preguntó Sagira riendo mientras se acercaba a la novia, si esa pelirroja supiera que era Ladybug se le caería la corona de flores en cosa de segundos ─ Por favor dulzura, no me hagas reír.

─ Así que cuéntame Bichito ¿Fue muy difícil llegar aquí? ─ Preguntó Asim mientras tomaba del brazo a la morena suavemente mostrándole una sonrisa amplia a su novia real, le pasó la mano por el cabello tiernamente, Sagira era muchos centímetros más baja que él por lo que frunció el ceño ante ese gesto ─ estaba rogando que llegaras antes ¿Mucho tráfico?

─ Demasiado, la gente no me dejaba ni respirar.

─ Lamento despedirme señores pero no puedo contraer matrimonio con Neema ─ dijo Asim haciendo una pequeña reverencia a los invitados ─ La señorita aquí presente es la luz que me levanta en las mañanas.

─ No te pongas cursi, ¡Asim! ─ Exclamó al sentir como el la cargaba como si fuera una princesa. Colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico mientras escuchaba gritar a la novia extremadamente molesta.

Asim comenzó a correr alejándose de la muchedumbre que estaba exclamando la mancha que provocaría en el historia de su familia y el rechazo que actualmente tendría Neema si es que llevaba algún día a tomar la decisión de contraer matrimonio otra vez.

Ya muy lejos del lugar cerca de unas pirámides se encontraban Sagira y Asim respirando agitadamente luego de haber corrido durante mucho tiempo (a los quince minutos Asim se había aburrido de llegar a la chica entre sus brazos)

─ Estúpido gato rompe corazones ─ dijo ella al momento en que Tikki salía de la cinta y se recostaba en el hombro de Sagita la cual estaba frunciendo el ceño con los brazos cruzados observando a su novio ─ Esta es la parte en que me explicas porque te ibas a casar con esa niña malcriada.

Asim rodó los ojos sin ocultar su sonrisa de satisfacción.

─ ¿Qué estoy oyendo? ¿Acaso mí Catarina está celosa? ¡Este es el mejor día de mi vida! ─ la chica desvió la mirada con las mejillas sonrojadas ─ Sabes perfectamente que me estaban obligando a punta de espada, me quiero casar contigo pero se perfectamente tu postura ante el matrimonio…

─ Tú sabes que me casaría contigo ─ interrumpió sin mirarlo a los ojos, ella nunca se ruborizaba y ahora lo estaba y hasta las orejas, Asim estaba disfrutando cada segundo, la tomo de la cintura quitando la distancia entre sus cuerpos, Plagg salió del bolsillo de Asim y se sentó en el suelo seguido por Tikki.

─ Pues que estás esperando vente a vivir conmigo y la gente sabrá que eres mi chica ─ comentó él haciéndola enojar, la conocía como la palma de su mano y sabía que en menos de tres segundos gritaría…

─ ¡Hey! ¡No soy tu chica!

Y la interrumpió besándola apasionadamente, y ella le respondió con la misma intensidad después de todo Sagira siempre había sido una chica apasionada y eso a Asim le iba a encantar toda la eternidad.

* * *

 **Hola hola mis bichitos este es un regalo de mi para ustedes, espero que les guste. (está relacionado con mi mini shot "Habla ahora" pero no es necesario leerlo)**

 **Aqui viene una pregunta que necesita ser respondida ¿Les gustaria saber como era la vida de la Ladybug y el Chatnoir Egipcio? Como lo son en este mini shot, es decir a Sagira y a Asim (Amé a Sagira klsadlha)**

 **Espero sus bellos review los amo -besotes-**

 **Sagira- pequeñita**

 **Neema- Nacida de padres ricos**

 **Asim- Protector**

 **besotes, GWENDOLYN -CORAZONCITO KAWAII-**


End file.
